Special Bond
by HawkfrostsAvenger
Summary: There was something between the Hatter and Toki that seemed almost out of character, something special. Despite his usual nature, he'd become quite fond of the Outsider in the two years they'd been together, however, and that was all that mattered to them. Short fluffy one-shot based on my story Welcome to Wonderful Wonder World.


There was something special in the way that the raven-haired man's strong hands cradled the small Outsider; it was a mystery how someone usually so callous could be as gentle as he was to the strange young foreigner.  
"Blood." She whispered his name softly as his face met hers, the cool light of the moon peeking through the curtained window. They'd been together now for nearly two years now, after their first, very odd encounter. Now it seemed like she'd known him all her life, and the ways of Wonderland came easily to her as though she'd lived there forever. "I never want to leave," she told him, his fingers dancing on her shoulder.  
"Good, because I wouldn't let you." The way he spoke was a reminder of his gift to her last time she'd thought of going back to her 'old home'. She COULDN'T leave him, even if she did want to. She felt him playfully slide the sleeve of her jacket off her arm, watching his face with amusement.  
"Jerk." She kissed his neck, snuggling closer to the Hatter. He smiled and pinned the girl down on the bed, her blue-green eyes still locked on his. "Sometimes I think this is all you think about, you know," she chided teasingly, having gotten used to immature mindset by now.  
"Nonsense, I think about tea as well." She laughed. It was true, tea was high on his list of priorities. Of course, more often than not he did act like a gentleman and he certainly had the capacity to be very sweet. He denied the second part frequently, though.  
His lascivious actions made her heart begin racing, her hands finding their way to the buttons on his over shirt. Blood decided to return the favor, though his girlfriend's several layered style of fashion impeded his ability to perform this action very quickly. He put his face closer to her chest, still fighting with her tank top as her heartbeat filled his ear while the sound of his pounding clock echoed in hers. "It's not that hard to figure out, seriously," she said sarcastically, his inability to outsmart such a simple device as her camisole ruining the moment yet simultaneously proving to be very entertaining to the Outsider. She saw his cheeks turn red, if only for a brief moment, and grinned evilly at him. "Aw, you're embarrassed. That's so cute."  
He moved on to her skirt, though after two minutes of fighting with her belt she couldn't help herself. "Having an off day?" she snickered, never once having seen his face quite as flushed as it was a that moment. She could tell when he didn't make a snarky comeback, however, that something was actually wrong. "I'd give you a penny for your thoughts if I wasn't dead broke."  
"I appreciate the gesture, Toki, but I'm fine."  
"No you're not, you're making that face."  
"What face?"  
"The one you make when you're lying to me."  
"Miss Toki, I would never lie to you."  
"Pfft. That's a good one, Mister Dupre."  
Defeated a bit more easily than usual by her vague persistence, he climbed off of her and lay back on the bed beside the small young woman. "It's just... matters at work, you know."  
Working in his position must be stressful, she knew that, but he'd never before so willingly opened his mind to her about it. He wasn't the kind of person to keep something his business simply to avoid troubling others; of that she was confident. However, she didn't doubt that he hadn't told her anything before because he wanted to look like he could handle everything himself. "What kind of 'work matters'?"  
He was quiet for a minute. "Ones concerning you."  
"What about me?"  
"You've... become a target, to my enemies. I'm afraid somehow they've discovered my weakness." She resisted the urge to make some witty remark about how she was his 'one true weakness', deciding that this was too serious of a moment for her to do that.  
"Well screw them, they're just jealous because you've got a hot girlfriend and they don't."  
"That wouldn't exactly be my choice of words, but-"  
"Pfft. Are you saying I'm not hot?" In the end, she couldn't help herself.  
"Toki, that's not-"  
"Nope, you know what, I'm mad at you now. Maybe I'll just go help your little work buddies undermine you or something. Well, bugger... I can't do that, Aido works for you... And I don't want to assist in undermining HIS job, because I bet he finds me way more attractive than you." He raised an eyebrow. "Not like that, idiot. I mean he likes me more than you do, not that he finds me hotter than you in comparison."  
"Ah, alright. Because I do find him staring at me a lot, you know."  
"I'll believe that when he grows a pair of eyes."  
Both of them chuckled, the Outsider resting her head on his chest. Her black hair tickled against his exposed skin. He reached for her hand as she cuddled closer, pulling the blankets over them and holding her tightly. There was something special there, indeed, and both of them loved it.

AN/ Cheesy fluff story is full of cheesy fluff xD Yeah, I totally just wanted to write a short story about them lol And this was the result... Well, at least I got my 750 words in today XD


End file.
